Obsessed With Revenge
by FishhFinn
Summary: A serial killer on a mission in Texas: getting revenge on everyone who has ever hurt him. The BAU team on a mission: stop him from killing. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first CM attempt. I have some of the story written out already, including the ending, but I have to work some details here and there. Have lots of free time on my hands this month and most of next month because all I have is 4 hours of soccer camp everyday.  
Sorry if there are any grammar/ spelling mistakes. All I use is a simple MS spell check.  
DISCLAIMER: CM belongs to Mark Gordan  
_

* * *

"No, Kira. You can't see Jake tonight. It's a school night." 

"But we'd be back before my curfew."

"No is no, Kirsten."

"Mom, it's not fair, you never let me do anything with Jake. Why don't you ever let me do anything with him?"

Melissa-Sue Lemire sighed, exasperated. "Because it's not safe. How many times have I told you that?"

"So you don't trust me?" Kira crossed her arms.

"No, I trust you honey."

"So you don't trust Jake. Is that what it is?"

"No, Kira. I completely trust Jake."

"So then why can't I go, mom?"

"Because I said so. Now not another word from you, Kira. I have the night shift until 3, so I'll be back then."

"This isn't fair, mom."

"Life isn't fair, sweetie." Melissa-Sue got out her car keys. "Oh, and honey…"

No response from Kira.

"Please change out of that skirt, it's way too short, you look like a teenage prostitute."

"You can go now, mom."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Mom, I hate you."

"I hate you, too, Kirsten."

Kira watched from the window as her mother drove away. She sighed. This wasn't fair. All the kids at school would be going to the city party tonight, and she'd be stuck at home.

Kira looked out the window and smiled. Jake was in his dad's old Toyota, waiting for her. She walked out the door.

"Hey, babe. Let's go."

"I can't, Jake. My mom was being all bitchy and wouldn't let me out of the house."

Jake leaned back and smirked. "Come on, Kiki. Your mom's at work, right?"

Kira nodded.

"So come on. We'll be back before she comes home."

"I don't know about this, Jake."

"Come on. No one has to find out. And plus, it's not like you have any neighbors to check in on you. The nearest family is like a half a mile away."

Kira smiled. "Okay, let me go get my purse. But promise me we'll be back before three."

"I promise, Kiki."

Kira bit her lip excitedly, and headed back towards the house. She tugged at her skirt. Maybe her mom was right, maybe it was a little short. She opened the door. 'That's weird,' she thought to herself, 'I thought I'd left the lights on…'

She pushed on the light switch, but it was still pitch dark. 'Dang, the power's cut off', she thought. 'Now where did I leave my purse?'

She reached for the couch, but shrieked when she felt a human hand grab her by the stomach.

* * *

"No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks." 

-Mary Wollstonecraft

* * *

Aaron Hotchner fiddled with the squishy ball that Reid had gotten him a few days ago. He was stressed, as Gideon thoughtfully pointed out, so Reid had gotten it for him. 

"Stress balls are used ostensibly to either help relieve stress and muscle tension or to exercise the muscles of the hand." Reid had stated.

So there he was. Relieving muscle tension.

But it wasn't his fault. The whole BAU team was at least a little stressed out. Six cases in five weeks, and then they hadn't gotten a single one in two weeks. It was uncanny.

JJ walked in.

"New case guys. Round table room in 5."

The responses of all the agents were different: Hotch breathed a sigh of relief, Morgan rolled his eyes in despair, Reid smiled happily, and Emily just blinked.

They walked into the conference room, taking their accustomed seats.

JJ stuck pictures on the board.

"Remington, Texas. Population 159. That is, until yesterday. There'd been two murders in one night.

"The first one they found was John Warner, 18-year-old white male, one gunshot to the thigh and beaten to death in his car, then, in the house where the car was parked in front of, Kirsten Lemire's body was found, tied to a chair, multiple beating marks found on her back and feet, and a blunt force wound on the head. The local police say the murders are linked to another murder. Jenna Wilson, age 21."

"How are they related?" asked Reid. He yawned and took a sip of his coffee.

"John and Kirsten go to the same school. The local police officer there told me that they were dating, as well. As for Jenna, they couldn't think of anything except that she used to be John and his sister Brenda-Ann's old babysitter about 7 years ago," answered JJ.

"Their bodies were discovered by Kirsten's mom, Melissa-Sue at 3:00 AM, but we have confirmation that they were killed way before that. Melissa-Sue was getting off her night shift."

"Were there any prints at the crime scene?" asked Morgan.

"Nope. Nothing was left at the crime scene except for two dead bodies and a note." JJ pressed a button on the remote control and the team saw a new image."

**She got what she deserved. Both her and the other girl paid for what they did. He, unfortunately, had nothing to do with it; he was just in the way. In time, they will ****all**** get what they deserve, especially the one.**

The letter was written by a shaky hand with blue ink.

"A mission based killer," sighed Morgan. "Won't stop until we catch him."

"How many more do you think they'll be?" asked Emily.

"I don't know. Maybe dozens. Or, maybe until he gets to 'the one'."

"Poor Warner. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He wasn't supposed to die," said Emily.

"No one is supposed to die," said Gideon.

* * *

_So how was that for the first chapter?  
Review please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Remington, Texas is a fictional place.  
Disclaimer: CM belongs to Mark Gordon_

* * *

"This place is just desert. How many miles have we driven without seeing a single house?" asked Emily, looking out the window. 

"Can someone put on the AC? It's burning in here." Gideon started fanning himself with the file.

"There's another 2 hour drive until we get to the police station," said Hotch, "so I suggest you guys get comfortable.

"Why couldn't we have flown there directly?" asked Emily.

"The nearest airport is 116 miles away. Remington is literally in the middle of nowhere," replied Hotchner.

"This is great," said Emily, slumping into her seat.

They finally arrived at their intended destination, the BAU agents got out of the two cars to find two men, one short and one tall, waiting for them in front of the Police Station.

"Oh, I miss the air conditioner already," cried Emily.

"Welcome to Texas, sweetheart," laughed the shorter man.

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Quentin Parker, head of the Remington PD. This is Sheriff Louis Marley, my second in command," the taller man said. He had a thick southern accent.

"Jennifer Jareau. We spoke on the phone. Agents Hotchner, Gideon, Prentiss, Morgan, and Dr. Reid."

They all shook the sheriffs' hands, except for Reid, who waved and smiled awkwardly.

"Unfortunately, we don't have that many men. Only 29 of us. But we'll all be working very hard until we catch this bastard," said Sheriff Parker. He chuckled. "It's a quiet town. Things like this aren't supposed to happen."

"Things like this happen everywhere, sir. It's not as likely to happen in a town with such as small population, but it's not impossible."

Parker nodded.

"Okay. Morgan, Reid, and I will check out the new crime scene. Prentiss and Gideon will check out the Jenna Wilson scene. Meet back here at 4," ordered Hotch.

"Lou will go to Jenna's with Agents Gideon and Morgan, and me and Molly, my daughter, will come with y'all to Kira Warner's."

"Your daughter?" asked Gideon.

"Yeah. Molly's been working with us since she was 18. I try to take her out on the field when opportunity arises. You know, so she can be head cop when I retire. Not like there's much opportunity around here, you know. Not much crime is going on." He looked past Gideon's shoulder. "Oh, there's my girl."

"Hey, Pop." Molly, an attractive brunette was walking towards them. Parker noticed Morgan check her out.

"Hey, I don't want none of that, you hear me?"

Morgan raised his hands in despair, and Emily let out a big "ouch".

"Wow, Pa, you really did manage to get the feds out here. Very impressive, I must say." Molly tugged at her blouse.

"Molly, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. BAU, Molly. Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Morgan, Gideon, Jareau, and Dr. Reid."

"What's up, Doc?" she said to Reid, winking. Then she started laughing, and a big snort came out of her mouth.

"Molly, let's get going." Parker pushed Molly towards the big brown pick-up truck.

"Oh, Pa, can I ride in the FBI car? It's so black and shiny." Molly, they noticed, had just as thick of an accent as her father did.

Parker rolled his eyes. "That alright with you guys?"

"Yeah, of course," answered Hotch.

"Thanks. You know, she could pass for a 6-year-old sometimes," Quentin whispered to Hotchner.

"Pa, I heard that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you have fun riding in the big black FBI car. I will see you at the scene."

Molly watched Reid finger through the old Remington newspapers one by one, as if they were pieces of candy.

"Can you really read that fast?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," answered Morgan. He chortled. "The kid has an idiotic memory."

"Eidetic memory," corrected Reid. He put another newspaper down.

Molly gasped. "Well, I'll be. An eidetic memory. Well you must know everythin' there is to know about anythin'."

"Not everything," replied Reid modestly.

"Mozart had an eidetic memory."

"I'm actually surprised that you know that. Not many people have never heard of eidetic memories let alone know that Mozart had one," said Reid, impressed.

"Yeah, well I'm a reader. Read the whole encyclopedia last summer. That's what happens when you have nothing to do..."

Morgan laughed. "Look at you two. Bonding over Mozart and encyclopedias and idiotic memories."

Reid eyed Molly's arms. There were huge pink scars on both arms. "What happened?"

"Oh, I fell out of a window when I was 5." She laughed. "Pa said it was a miracle I was still alive."

"You guys. We're here," said Hotch. The four of them got out of the mini-van, and found Quentin already waiting for them.

"Where's Kira's ma?" Molly asked her father.

"She's staying with her sister until all of this is figured out." Quentin put an arm around her daughter, watching her flinch at the sight of the dead body.

"There's so much blood, Pa," she whispered. "So much blood."

"You okay, Molly?" asked Quentin. Molly shook her head.

"Oh, I think I'm going to puke." She sprinted out of the house.

"No sign of forced entry." Quentin heard Morgan say into a tape recorder.

Hotch stood next to Quentin. "Do you think it was a good idea bringing her here?" he asked.

"I thought she'd be able to handle it. Apparently not."

Molly ran top speed out of the house. Reid was outside assessing John's situation.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Another dead body." Molly turned, swallowed, and shook her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Reid.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to seeing stuff like this. This must be like first degree for you, though."

"This isn't as bad as some of the stuff I've seen."

Molly turned to take another look at the body, but then spun around again. She looked up at Reid. "How do you do it, Doc? Seeing so many dead people. Doesn't it make you feel sick to your stomach?"

"It did, at first. It used to haunt me in my sleep. But now, I guess I'm just used to it. It's part of the job description, you know?"

Quentin tapped Molly on the shoulder. "Molly, we should go home."

"'Kay, Pa." She smiled at Reid. "See you later, Doc."

"Bye, Molly. I'll, uh, see you later." Reid watched Quentin and Molly get into the pick-up truck and drive away.

"See you later, Doc." Reid heard an annoying voice behind him.

"Shut up, Morgan." Reid went into the house, with Morgan behind him chuckling.

"Found anything yet, Reid?" asked Hotch, walking out of the house.

"Nothing, except it is confirmed that Jake Warner was not the target. All he did was shoot him. He didn't take the time to beat him, like he did with Kirsten."

"Kirsten took a blunt force trauma to the head. That means that the Unsub knocked her out first, maybe with a bat or other large object. Dragged her onto the chair, waited for her to wake up, and then beat her to death. Which puts time of death at around 12:00 AM. Unsub attacks her with the bat at around 10:30 PM, waits for her to wake up, which takes about half an hour, and judging from the amount of torture, I'd say it probably took an hour," said Morgan.

"The Unsub used a bat to take her out first, he didn't shoot her. Why?" asked Morgan.

"Maybe because he wanted her alive. Our Unsub has bad aim with the gun. He didn't want to kill her. Wanted her alive for the torturing," answered Reid. The three of them walked back into the house.

"He uses pronouns instead of their names. '_She_ got what she deserved. Both _her_ and the _other girl_ got what they deserved. _He_, unfortunately, had nothing to do with it," observed Reid.

"I thought we established that he was killing for revenge. Why doesn't he something as impersonal as pronouns?" asked Morgan.

"Maybe he hated them so much that didn't even want to hear their names. Just wanted them dead," said Hotch.

"Why didn't he leave a note at the first scene?" asked Reid.

"Attention," answered Morgan. "The cops had no idea what to go on. But now, he leaves a note. The cops will pay more attention to him, perhaps even call in the FBI, because they know that he will kill again."

"But this killer won't inject himself into our investigation. Our Unsub doesn't take any chances. He won't risk having the FBI come in contact with him. He's unbelievably smart."

"All the more reason we need to catch this son of a bitch faster."

* * *

_Review, s'il te plait :)_


End file.
